His Hidden Hearts
by Exploding sword
Summary: Connie knew Steven was hiding something from everyone. He was disappearing and reappearing often ,and he often deflected conversation of where he went. The final straw was the bruises she saw that he had. Now Connie's made it her mission to find what Steven's been hiding ,and with luck Garnet's seems ready to guide her. Despite can Connie handle the reveal of Steven's secret?
1. Discovery

**Oh boy...**

**First of all I don't own Steven Universe**

**Second I**** should have probably post this to like Archive of our own. Idk it probably be more acceptable there. In any case for some reason I've decided to try and dabble in...smut. Not sure why just felt the need to write some. Given its my first time I'm not to sure if its decent ,but hey can't learn if you don't try.**

**Third I'm trying to figure out why I chose THIS fandom of everything. I might as well shoot myself in the foot with this one.**

**Well let's see how this goes.**

* * *

[**Chapter 1 Discovery**]

When Steven had been a little distant after the trip from Homeworld Connie had understood. He'd gone through the stressful ordeal and nearly lost his family ,and to make matters worse she'd been a cause of it. It was natural that he distance himself from her and force a smile when around the gems. Of course the gems knew something was wrong ,as they'd told her in passing ,but they waited for Steven to be ready to admit to the problem. They couldn't force him to tell without causing a problem ,and even then if they tried it could make it worse.

So they waited for Steven to tell them. The wait had been biting him so badly ,and for a while it seemed pretty hopeless. He just kept distancing himself from them over the course of a year. At one point Connie almost felt the need to tell the gems herself ,but refrained despite it eating at her. It was Steven's choice and she had to have faith he'd make the right one.

And then as if a switch had been flipped he was alright.

He stopped distancing himself all at once , stopped the fake smile , and even started telling the gems things he'd been afraid about. Granted he didn't tell then what happened with White Diamond, but he had suddenly pulled a 180 for the better. Connie had to admit it was suspicious at first, after all you don't go from anti-social to social butterfly in a single day, but she couldn't find anything that would cause him to have a change. Her attempts at trying to find anything only proved a fruitless endeavor so she eventually gave up.

Had it not been for present events she wouldn't be trying again a year and a half later. It wasn't that he was distancing himself ,but that he just tended to disappear for a while. Early on it was for a day ,and that was fair she couldn't hang out with him 24/7 and he was busy with gem integration.

They weren't kids anymore.

Of course it started to progressively get more and more noticeable. Steven would disappear or just say he was busy with different tasks ,and that wouldn't be a problem if he bothered to explain where he went. No he'd instead try to divert her attention or change the subject till he left. By the time he got back she'd have to return home ,or she'd had already been home and he was calling to make sure she was alright. The first few times it was understandable, but now they only seemed able to hangout fully on Tuesdays.

The final straw was when they'd hung out the other day and she saw the bruises he'd tried to hide. When she wanted to find out about it or go to the gems he'd pleaded not to. Not in a way that normal' I want to hide this' way , more in an 'my life will end' kinda way. Looking back she still wasn't sure why she agreed not to tell. Maybe it was the absolute fearful expression on his face she hadn't seen since Homeworld. All she knew was that it had led to her once again trying to find the truth.

Well she's found what had been causing Steven's disappearance. She just wasn't sure what to think at the moment .As she stood behind the wall she could still see the moments flashing through her head and hear the sounds. She had to ask herself...did she want to see how far down the rabbit hole went.

* * *

(Earlier)

Finishing her studies for the day she looked at her clock and nodded seeing it was 3:41 PM. Steven should have finished teaching at the school around ten minutes ago. Grabbing a small bag she edited her room and made way to her backyard. She let out a goodbye when she passed her dad who just gave a wave back.

She'd already told her parents she'd be out today a week prior so they wouldn't worry. Going outside she went up to her ticket to Beach City. "Hey Lion." She said in a sweet voice to the pink cat on its side. He let out a yawn before switching sides to face her with a bored expression on his face.

"I need you to take me to Beach City today." Lion just continued to stare at her. "Lion...I know today isn't my usual day ,but I'm trying to figure out what's been going on with Steven." At the mention of his actual owner, Lion became a little more animated. "We both know something is going on, and I want to end it if possible." She continued explaining.

Lion simply raised himself in response. She smiled at him before getting on his back. " You know where to go lion." With a roar and a familiar portal opening she found herself in front of Steven's house. Getting off Lion , who simply back in the sand content in waiting for Connie, she went up to the door of the beach house and knocked. Waiting a few moments she noted that looking through the window the lights were off and strangely the curtains were drawn in.

"Did something come up?" She asked herself. Steven hadn't said anything special was happening today , as he liked to keep her up to date with current events , and usually at least one of the Crystal Gems were home. seeing as it looked like no one was home, she turned around intent to look around Little Homeworld for one of the gems.

At that moment however she was suddenly grabbed by her shoulder. She let out an eep before she was brought into the mostly dark house. She was about to lash out before a familiar voice spoke. "I know what you're planning to do." A voice that belonged to a well known fusion.

"Garnet?" She asked despite knowing the answer. The stoic gem said nothing and continued holding her above the ground and brought her to the couch before placing her there. She then sat in front of Connie in a chair that had already been pulled up. " Now we can talk." The former leader of the Crystal Gems said. "Why couldn't we have talked before?" Connie asked, trying to figure out the reason for Garnet's actions.

"...Not dramatic enough...Sorry. I've spent a little too much time as Sunstone and Sardonyx recently. I've developed a few of the stage performer and actor roles ,but they should leave soon enough."

"...Why have you been-no that's besides the point you know what I'm planning." Connie started before going back on track with her original question. Garnet just nodded. " I've been recently looking into Steven's future a little more than usual ,and I can see a major conflict happening between you two. It happens when you find out about his secret."

Garnet explained before staring at Connie her fingers entwined together.

"You know his secret." Connie asked picking that part to start with as she was a little surprised. Garnet , or any of the gems , hadn't seemed to know much about Steven's activities ,but it was only a mild shock Garnet knew. Garnet nodded again before answering. "There isn't a lot Steven can hide from me ,so long as I'm looking in the right places. Admittedly it did take me a while though as even I was shocked at what he'd been doing." Garnet admitted to Connie who looked stunned.

Connie didn't know how to react to the news.

On one hand Garnet could probably tell her what had been going on to end her worries ,but on the other Garnet openly admitted it stunned her. She couldn't think of a lot that could stun the fusion gem. Before she could ask Garnet about the situation though she started speaking first. "No. I won't tell you about Steven's activities. Those are best left for you to discover...but I can tell you where to go. " She said adjusting her visor for a second.

"Why's that? What is so secretive you can't tell me here ,but you'll still help me. That seems weirdly counterproductive." Connie voiced her opinion to Garnet. She knew that the future seeing gem was probably going the right direction, but she wasn't in the mood for Garnet's way of answering. Garnet let out a sight before doing something that she hadn't seen Garnet do in a while.

She took off her visor.

Granted while she had been doing that more often , and more comedic reasons , it still was effective at getting her point across. It also helped that Garnet's eyes showed a concern she couldn't with her visor on. " Because at some point you will learn from me , Steven, or find out for yourself. No matter what you won't react positively ,and you find out this way has arguably the best outcome ." Garnet paused letting that sink in before continuing.

" I do want to let you know however this is your choice if you want to find out your way. If what Steven was doing was harmful in a destructive way and would end horribly I would stop it ,but I haven't. I want you to consider that before you make your decision ,and once you start you won't be able to back out." Garnet said finally stopping for the darker skinned girl to think. Garnet was one always to look out for Steven and her future vision had always had a play. Even at times when someone got hurt on Garnet's watch it always ended mostly positive ,so it was probably best she trusted the fusion. Yet she felt she needed answers to Steven's whereabouts. It was selfish and she knew it ,but she also knew she wouldn't be able to stop worrying.

Garnets gaze on her told her that this wasn't a decision she could go back on. If she chose to find out now rather than later she couldn't abandon the pursuit of the truth. Of course her decision was swayed on the fact that the best outcome was her finding out herself. Thinking this Connie made her decision.

"Where do I have to go?"

* * *

(Gem Crash Site)

Going through another portal she looked on at the crashed ship from the war. Steven had taken her here once when he'd wanted to show her the former Centipeedle. The encounter had been a little awkward with one of them being corrupted, but now Nephrite was alright. Last she'd talked to her she was trying to get Peridot to try and build her a plane.

Still she couldn't see why Garnet had told her to come here. She knew that it had something to do with Steven's secret ,but what did the old gem ship have to offer? Not to mention this one specifically.

Once again dismounting Lion , who was still content to stay there , she left to get closer to the ship. As she approached she noticed that it looked like someone had been her before. Some of the bushes had been pushed back and the grass looked indented. Of course maybe she was just seeing things as to keep her mind from wander-

What was that sound?

As she could see the ship's door was open , which was strange , she could hear the sound of music. It sounded like some old jazz that her parents would listen to. She could also hear what sounded like two people talking from inside the ship. Not wanting to get caught Connie decided to use some stealth to get closer to the ship.

When she got there she hugged the wall of the ship and sidled up to the open door. As quietly as she could she peeked her head up from the door to see who was speaking. She got a mild surprise seeing that it was Steven and Nephrite, but it was also the situation they were in.

They were sitting on a blanket somewhat near the door. There were scattered purple flowers , which if she remembered correctly were asters , and pale candles lit on the corners of the end facing behind then was an old boombox that played jazz she'd been hearing. They sat next to each other. The only thing between them was a jumbo bag of Chaaaaps that they were sharing. Listening closely she tried to hear what they were talking about.

"You now this place had been full of memories for me." Nephrite began sweeping a hand through the air. " From when I first went on board , to my first travel across space , and finally my last stop here." She stopped for a moment to look at Steven who smiled at her. "That's great. That's the kinda memories you should hold on to." He said looking back at her. She gave a soft smile that disappeared before looking forward.

"That's the problem. Every time I try to remember those amazing times it only comes back to...my corruption." Her shoulders sink a little before she continues. "I can only think of my Hessonite leaving me for not being fast enough ,and then the blinding light that enveloped me. Feeling my form change to that...well you know." She said, staring at the ground.

Steven looks at the former Centipeedle before opening his mouth. "Nephrite I-" he's cut off before he can finish his sentence. "Of course I'm also just a little thankful for that corrupt time." She says her shoulders going back to their previous position." After all if it hadn't been for that I wouldn't be here with you and the others like this." She said a small smile on her face.

"Oh jeez you're making me blush here." Steven said, putting a hand behind his back. Nephrite just continues. "Well it's true despite all that pain before hand you were the one to end didn't have to try and befriend the monster in front of you ,and yet you did." Nephrite scooted a little closer to Steven. "It's here with you those old memories of surge up. The good ones feel like bliss ,and when the bad ones inevitably come you're the one who shines your light."

"Back when I was corrupted the others were here to keep me company in this old ship. Of course, now that we're back to normal not one of them wants to return. I understand the corruption was hard for all of us ,but it's sad. Of my old crew no one wants to be here with me and reminisce about those old times ,the only ones that could understand me yet they want nothing of it." In the middle of her tale she put her hand over her chest.

"Steven I brought you here because I'm going to stop coming here. It just starts to hurt without you here ,but before I do that…" she reached into the bag of Chaaaaps and pulled one out and held it in front of Steven. Seeing what she wanted he opened his mouth for her to put the chip in. When she did immediately afterwards she struck like a cobra and planted her lips on his.

Connie felt her heart stop seeing the gem kiss the hybrid. It hurt even worse when Steven shocked eyes closed and he leaned into the kiss. She sees bulging in both of their cheeks signifying that they've involved tongue. Finally it's Nephrite who pulls away as Steven pants. A thin layer of saliva between them.

"I want to leave with one more memory I KNOW will beat the others."

She can see now that a detail about Nephrite's form she hadn't before. Her front had tiny bumps that, considering the situation, were probably breasts. Steven flushed a little bit before opening his mouth. "Are you sure you want to do that here Nep?" He said that ,but Connie didn't hear any nervousness in his voice and noticed the nickname. Nephrite gave a sultry smile. "The others have done this with you in more risqué places ,so I think I'm fine." She said putting her fingers under her shirt and lifting it in a teasing way.

Connie's mind meanwhile took the time to reboot itself ,only for it to crash again when she said others. She'd said that before hand ,yet Connie had taken that as the other Nephrite. Of course now Connie wasn't sure if she meant her fellow or if something more was going on.

Connie's mental debate was stopped when she heard Nephrite moan. In that time the hybrid and gem had removed their tops. Steven was a lot more lean than when he was younger with a tiny amount of muscle beginning to form. Meanwhile Nephrite's breasts were shown along with her dark green skin ,her almost black pitch nipples were teased between Steven's teeth starting with the right. He quickly switched to the left all while Nephrite held his head.

"S-stars I never get used to this." She said before pulling Steven up to her level and pulling him into a steamy kiss. While kissing Steven still had his hands kneading the Gem's breast ,but she wasn't idle herself with her hand down Steven's pants. The movement of her hand shown what she was doing down there.

"S-Steven this should be for-" She was cut off when Steven went to her neck and started sucking causing her to moan. After a short while he took his mouth from her neck. "This is supposed to be your memory ,as such let me make this as memorable as possible." Steven said before diving at her neck again.

Connie for her part wanted to leave this situation. She was watching something that should be private ,and she wanted to leave as she felt her heart tearing itself apart. Of course she knew if she moved she wouldn't be able to stop herself from running and alerting them ,and she didn't want to talk with them. No she should just hide behind the wall and wait for them to finish with the act.

Yet why couldn't she tear her eyes from the scene?

They still hadn't noticed her yet. Too lost in their own worlds to see the audience watching them. It wasn't long before their lower portion of clothes were also off. She could see Steven's throbbing member , which looked to be around 6 inches , and Nephrite's dripping hole. Steven himself had pushed the gem to the blanket. The flowers and candles from earlier helped to set the scene to what it was. Steven had put his head to Nephrite's snatch and started licking. The former pilot herself breathing wavered before it transitioned to of her hands clenching Steven's curly hair while the other teased her breast. Connie could briefly see Steven's tongue darted inside every now and then ,but at one point she saw the appendage glow and here Nephrite's moan changed pitch.

Was...was Steven shapeshifting for this!

Connie was feeling her own body start to hear up from watching the act. She mentally cursed her body for acting like this given the circumstances. She even tried to cool herself down by telling herself that she was finding her crush had long since been stolen. This helped nothing as it seemed her heart and her body wanted different things from the scenario.

At that time the two lovers' positions had changed. Steven was still between the gems legs ,but Nephrite had gotten herself on top. With what looked like a great deal of resolve she had stopped moaning ,but Connie could see the heavy breathing , and hovered above Steven's 'Injector'. In a moment she enveloped it within her mouth ,and Steven stiffened in response. She slowly started to Bob up and down before becoming more passionate. It wasn't long before Steven returned to his task with more vigor than before.

Soon it had become a race as to who could make the other climax first. Nephrite looked to be one the losing party ,but she hadn't lost entirely. Steven himself looked to be losing control with the gems' care of his member. Of course Steven himself responded with even more vigor ,and shapeshifting if the glow on his tongue meant anything.

Whatever Steven did to his tongue it seemed to be the final nail in the coffin as she could hear Nephrite let out a muffled scream around his member. See could see the juices erupt from Nephrite slightly coating the hybrids face. Slowly taking his tongue from Nephrite's insides she saw the length he's made reminding her of a fruit roll up ,but she was more focused on the fact in the middle of the tongue he'd split it giving him a second snakelike tongue.

"Y-you cheated." Nephrite said between heavy breaths getting off Steven for a second to lay down. Sitting up for a second before going above his lover and aimed for a kiss which he was granted. "There's no cheating when it comes to pleasuring you." He said hunger deep in his eyes. "After all." He said pulling her closer to him her entrance just above his member. "We want this to be memorable after all." After that Steven pushed himself in.

The gem let out a deep moan and for a while they just stared down at each other drinking in each other's beauty. Of course soon after Steven started moving inside and Nephrite let out cute little noises. "You're insatiable you know that." She said before pulling him into a french kiss.

Connie's body had heated to an unbearable level that screamed for attention, but her soul felt as cold as ice. She wondered how long she'd be here. Watching the two indulge in each other oblivious to the world. Connie could see herself in the gems position. Her mind was heated in jealousy.

Steven and Nephrite meanwhile still unaware of Connie continued to please each other. Steven's speed had increased making audible slaps in the empty space ship. They were both moaning seemingly fueling the other to do better. Nephrite herself had let herself go surrendering to the please and occasionally bringing Steven in for another kiss.

"W-well is this a good memory?" Steven asked in between his thrust. Nephrite unable to answer with her moaning just nodded her head. "Good because I'll be sure to make plenty of good memories for you." Steven said as he slowed down a little trying to keep the experience going for as long as possible. Nephrite in response locked her legs together to keep Steven in.

"You're coming to a close right? That's alright I-I wanna feel it." Nephrite said her own voice almost drunk with pleasure. Upon hearing this Steve's efforts doubled in pleasing his lover. Soon though it seems he couldn't hold anything back anymore and he roared as he finished with one thrust stronger than the rest. Nephrite joined him in screaming to the heavens. Soon there was no noise left but in the jazz that they'd forgotten about and each other's panting.

Connie felt herself able to pull her head back to hiding against the metal. Her brain connecting all the dots as to where Steven had been going all that time. He'd have a lover (lovers?) he didn't want anyone to know about. Suddenly all his secrecy made sense. There was no really good way to tell that he'd taken a gem as a lover. Connie was about to move when she heard Steven speak. "Ready for a little more?" The giggle she hears confirmed this.

…maybe she could stay a little while longer.

* * *

(Present)

Connie wasn't sure how long the two went at it ,but by the end it seemed that Nephrite had turned into an incomprehensible mess. Currently the two had spent all their energy and were just cuddling. Connie knew that if she wanted to leave she had to now. She took a step with a quivering leg before taking another. She walked as quietly as possible until she was at Lion who was happily sleeping.

"L-lion." She said getting his attention. He slightly raised his head before he shot back up upon seeing her. She was sure she was crying at last now that she could afford to. "I...I want you to take me home. Please." She said her legs finally collapsing from standing so much.

He let out his roar before a portal and he gently picked her up by the scruff of her neck. She's too tired to fight against it , or any other way he could've picked her up , and they go through the portal. Soon Connie is back at her home and finally notices the setting sun as an indicator for time.

Of course she doesn't immediately go inside taking a moment to lay there with Lion. She played his mane to calm down a bit. When she felt herself calm down a bit she entered her home. It was a miracle that neither of her parents were home. She didn't want either of them seeing them like this. Going up the stairs into her room she fell face first into the pillow drained of all her energy she fell asleep on the bed.

…

…

…

*b-ding*

*b-ding*

The two notifications from her phone woke Connie up. Feeling her phone in her pocket she opened it ,and was immediately flashed a blinding white. When she could open her eyes again she saw that it was 12:34 AM. Of course there were also a few questions going through her head. She wondered why her parents hadn't woken her up for dinner, or where'd they'd been when she ran in.

**Figuring she could ask that question later she saw that she had another notification from Garnet.**

**Sorry for waking you up later**

**But you know now Steven's secret**

***Garnet is typing***

She waited for a few moments before yesterday's revelation came back to her. Steven and Nephrite doing…that of all things. Not to mention they implied others. All at once Connie felt a pang of desire, along with the heartbreak. Before she could do anything Garnet messaged her again

**Well at least one of them**

**There's still the matter of the rest to find**

**Before you tell Steven about next week**

**You've found Nephrite has Wednesday**

**Tomorrow tail Steven after his little homeworld classes**

**...have a nice night**

A part of Connie didn't want to figure out who else Steven had these...affairs with ,but she'd sworn to herself and Garnet she would . Still she just wanted to sleep for all of eternity or to scream at Steven. For what? She didn't know she just felt it would make the heartbreak go away. As for the heat in her body…She'd have to take care of that herself.

And she had just the scene in mind to use.

* * *

**Authors note **

**Little fun fact when I first got here I wanted to write for Steven Universe ,but got cold feet in thinking I couldn't get the characters. Now...well I feel more confident, but Garnet was always gonna be hard for me to write. **

**Other than that I want to say something. While dont hate Connie's character with a ridiculous amount , like how I use to feel about Obito, I still can't say I care for her. This story isn't to bash Connie it's more for fun to write a character discovering Steven's relationships than well establishing how they happened.**

**That doesnt mean I can't hint how ,but sometimes it's best for your imagination. So no this story isn't going to go over how this whole things works , the logistics , the yada yada. I wrote this with 1 plot in mind.**

**Connie find out the Steven _FUCKS_**

**But I didnt just choose anyone I picked out of 2 reasons. 1 how much do I ship it 2 how suprising is it. I give no hints who the rest are other than they've ALL tried to kill Steven ,so have fun. Also no the order is completely random ,so I dont ship Steven and Nephrite the most out of anyone here.**

**Also Nat King Cole isn't bad to listen to if your writing romance.**

**Edit(3/8/2020): So I decided to do a spell check of the chapter since this was before I used google docs ,and holy shit. I didn't realize that it was that bad. well I'm pretty sure I got them all.**


	2. Wrath

**You know what I planned for this chapter and what I did for this chapter are two very different things. I blame the new episode for making me feel things because this chapter wasn't suppose to end up going the route it did. I'll tell you all at the bottom ,but it's one of the situations i don't know how to explain.**

**And a lot of the people who read my other stories are probably wondering why I chose to update this story. Simply put because this is the shortest planned story ,so it wont be here as long as the others. It also just easier to wrote for some reason.**

**Review**

**Mike924 - No they're not dating ,but that doesnt mean Connie doesnt wish it. Also try putting yourself in Connie's shoes with finding out the person you want to go out with is dating multiple people and hiding it. Don't really know how else you'd react**

**Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

**[Wrath]**

Standing on the outskirts of Little Homeworld's school stood Connie with a pair of binoculars. Really a part of her was telling herself that this was foolish. She already knew that Steven had a lover , or lovers as Garnet had brazenly told over text , so she had no reason to figure out the rest. She could just go home ,knowing Steven wasn't doing anything dangerous. She could do that…

But she wouldn't.

Two things motivated her to continue invading Steven's private life. The first was Garnet's previous comment about not stopping until she found the rest. She'd known that she would confront Steven on the matter ,so she wanted her to see each of the gems. The second was her own curiosity. What , and who , did Steven fancy himself with.

So far she'd only known Nephrite, and she was certain she'd probably come at the wrong time. She hadn't known what they were talking about before Nephrite's confession and the subsequent carnal pleasure she'd witnessed. She could probably guess ;however, that Nephrite's feelings came from Steven being the one who saved her.

Something she could agree with…

In any case she heard the bell of the school ring, signifying the end. She saw countless gems leaving with smiles , including Nephrite and her former crewmates , but didn't see Steven at first. She at first thought she'd missed him in the crowd, but then she saw him seven minutes after everyone else.

Steven had a darker look on than he normally did. His first kept clenching and unclenching as if ready to strike. He was breathing rather heavily and his footsteps boarded stomps.

Something had to have happened to put Steven in this state ,but Connie had no idea what could have. She hadn't known what Steven had encountered to put him in such a state.

Nevertheless she followed Steven , which wasn't hard since he hadn't an inclination she was there and was seemingly blinded by rage , up until she noticed that she was entering into the woods. She hadn't been here since the whole Hessonite invasion ,but she couldn't think of any reason for Steven to go into the woods. Still she followed the boy jumping from tree to tree as she hid from him. Only one thing caused Connie to stop momentarily.

She noticed the lack of life.

It was reminiscent of the kindergarten with how dead it looked. There was no grass or trees, only the dirt and rocks that were scattered. Even then the rocks were oddly spherical with what looked like handprints embedded into them. She paused before noticing Steven continued. Taking a deep breath she looked for a big enough rock and followed behind.

Thankfully she didn't have to go far after her initial hiding.

Because whoever Steven had come for was coming for them. The loud stomps echoed through the cave Steven stood in front of. As they grew closer Connie's mind couldn't help imagining worse and worse things. What kind of person, or thing , would decide that this barren place was adequate living space. Then she saw the gem and her heart stopped. The intimidating height , the orange coloring , and that condescending smirk told her who it was.

Jasper

"Steven just on time." The former enemy said staring at the angry hybrid. "Even better you're already a single slip from losing it." Jasper drew closer to Steven ,who held his ground not saying a word. " Tell me did another one of pinks problems rear its ugly head, did you cause another disaster in your pursuit to help or…" She was in his face now her smile almost to her ears. "Did someone compare you to Her!?" It was this that broke the straw on the camel's back.

Steven let out a scream as his skin turned a very vibrant pink that sent Jasper back a few feet and fractured the ground. Connie herself went stiff with surprise and fear at the sight. She'd never seen Steven exactly like this before ,and he'd never told her about it. The rock she hid behind didn't seem all that safe all of a sudden from Steven's fury. Looking forward she could see that Jasper had the exact opposite reaction.

Excitement shined on her face like a lighthouse in a storm. Her weapon manifest on a flash on her head as she cracked her neck and fingers. "Was I right ,or did that last one just get to you my diamond?" the second the words left her mouth Steven launched himself at her with his fist cocked back. Jasper blocked with her forearms ,but she was still pushed far enough to the edge of the wasteland into a tree. Steven didn't let up and followed soon after trying to ram her with his shield.

Jasper didn't allow this however and brought her head down on the shield. There was a deafening DING that rang through the forest reminiscent of a gong. The noise stunned Steven for a moment as his shield dropped and Jasper capitalized on this. She lifted him up and slammed him into the tree behind her. Her fist connected a few times with Steven's face a few times before a Steven stopped it by catching her own fist. No worse as he sent a kick into the gems chest. She went flying back to the center of the dead land, but took Steven with her as she held on to him.

This proved a mistake as now Steven was on top of her raining down blows on the warrior gem ,all the while she laughed the entire time. Jasper of course didn't stay down long and instead decided to headbutt Steven in between his beating. The strike did nothing to hurt Steven , that Connie could see physically , but it did make him stop. That moment was all Jasper needed to bring Steven on the inside of one of her spin attacks. The ball that was Jasper stayed in place just spinning faster and faster before stopping and sending Steven flying onto the rocky side of Jasper's cave home.

Connie wanted to Intervene in the fight ,but she knew she couldn't. Not only would Steven be able to deduce that she'd followed him here ,but she also didn't have her weapon on her. Stevonnie could beat Jasper ,but without a weapon would she have been as effective? Even then Steven seemed to be fighting on even ground with the Gem without Stevonnie.

Her eyes drifted back to the fight as she watched Jasper trying to destroy the bubble Steven had surrounded himself in to try and shake the dizziness of." COME ON STEVEN YOUR HOLDING BACK AGAIN! I SHOULD DEFINITELY KNOW!" She roared as her strikes became more and more ferocious in trying to get to Steven?

"What would you know about my problems?!" Steven finally yelled back letting the bubble down as her fist was about to collide with it causing Jasper to overshoot her strike and lose balance going forward. Steven tackled her in the moment causing them to slide uncomfortably close to the rock Connie hid behind. She brought her head back in case she was seen so she could no longer observe the two. She could still here of course the brawl going on every smack of flesh ;however, unintentionally brought her back to the scene at the ship.

"I can fix not only my mother's messes ,but also my own! " Steven screamed as she heard flesh collide with each other. Connie's brain replacing fist with thrust making her curse her seemingly perverted brain. "But I will not have you going back to comparing me with my mother!" Steven continued before instead she heard she heard him gasp and see her thrown past her in a second. While he was a blur for her she hoped she didn't even see her and kept his attention on Jasper. Speaking of she raced after her target going past Connie ,and not even noticing as her eyes were glued on where Steven was thrown.

She let Jasper get a little ways away before Connie followed after. She was playing with fire now, being this close to the two could easily have her discovered or injured in their fight. Connie didn't want either to happen ,but she had to press on to make sure Steven wasn't hurt. Throughout the fight Steven seemed fine ,but she didn't know how long that would last in whatever this state was. That and a part of her hoped that the relationship of Jasper and Steven wasn't like the one from yesterday.

It wasn't shaping up to be so far.

Connie saw Steven and Jasper soon after a while ,not that it was hard to find them with the sounds of their battle. Steven stood in a boxer stance with bubbles on his fist , while Jasper still had the confident upright position from the beginning." Alright then. You don't like the comparison ,then give me a reason for this tantrum MY DIAMOND!" She screamed with an obvious taunt. One Steven fell for as he almost seemed to glow more and leapt at the gem. Her head came down before his fist connected bringing him to the ground at her feet. She attempted to stomp down only for a pinkish-purple diamond shaped projection in her path to stop her foot.

"Well that's-" Jasper was shut up as Steven punch to her calf brought her down on one knee. Steven shot up his head impacting her chin and sending her up a few feet. He grabbed his head for a second before he jumped up bringing both of them higher into the sky.

"...This is insane." It was a simple comment that Connie couldn't help but say. They were just beating each other. The scale had escalated to a ridiculous portion. Not to mention from what looked like the shouting in the air she couldn't even find out what about from where she was. They'd gone from rising like a geyser to falling like a meteorite intent on crashing. Steven started out on top ,but that didn't last as Jasper switched their position around. She brought her arms up and slammed into Steven , who she saw put a bubble up fast , as he was launched faster towards the earth till she saw the tree line consume him and a large dust cloud form.

"Well I'm getting a lot of cardio today" She said running towards where Steven landed. How long had it been since she'd trained if this amount of cardio was a lot? Nevertheless she continued to where Steven had been launched. Getting there and finding a clearing with conveniently large stumps she hid behind one. Jasper had beaten her there and stood looking at a very circular looking hole in the ground." You fight better letting everything out." She said in an almost disappointed tone of voice her weapon vanishing from her head.

Jasper looked confused for a moment before getting closer to the ground. "What? Say that again." It was a second after Connie heard the angry grumbling coming from the hole ,but it seemed Jasper still couldn't understand." SPEAK UP!" Jasper yelled getting as close as she could on her knees to the whole.

This proved to be her second mistake.

"YOU WANT EVERYTHING!" Steven roared his fist rocketing upwards and impacting Jasper's face. Her face folded in for a split second before she was launched her diagonally up into a tree top farther away. Steven let no second be spared as he soon joined her in the tree. His right hand clenching Jasper's wild mane of hair as he pummeled her face in over and over all the while screaming.

"I'M TIRED OF PEARL STILL TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD. I'M TIRED OF AMETHYST ACTING LIKE SHE KNOWS SOOO MUCH BETTER THAN I QM. I'M TIRED OF GARNET PRETENDING SHE KNOWS EVERY LITTLE THING. I'M TIRED OF CONNIE-

CRACK

In one moment all of the anger faded from Steven's face. Instead what settled was a look of horror at what he'd done. Connie from her stump stared equally as horrified at what the hybrid had done to the quartz. Her form fizzled and she saw her muscles shrink dramatically in a second then.

"No no no no no no." Steven was muttering as he grabbed jasper's changing form and floated down the tree. Jasper tried to say something, but it came out more like a strange noise than some. "I can fix this. Don't worry I can." It felt more like reassurance to himself rather than Jasper. His hand went from his mouth to Jasper's gem in a second.

In a moment Jasper's form went back to its normal shape. Steven let out a sigh of relief at the sight. "Jasper I didn't mean it I'l-What are you talking about?" Jasper interrupted him sitting up. "I wanted combat and you obliged. Not to mention you nearly shattering me proves your worth. You do need a cap though of even a little taunting has you playing into enemy hands ,but you did have a good surprise." Jasper praised him with a smile looking more like he'd helped a problem than nearly killed her.

Connie could only stare at the scene , well after she'd quickly moved closer behind another stump. How could someone be so battle hungry that death didn't faze them. She couldn't imagine being like that was like. Of course her mind wander to what Steven was gonna say about

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I NEARLY SHATTERED YOU AND YOUR PRAISING IT!" Steven didn't turn another color ,but she could clearly hear the wrath in his voice. Jasper in her part didn't look in the latest bit sorry. " You feel better don't you?" That shut Steven up.

He...he felt better?

"Don't act like I didn't see that. Fighting is how I express myself ,and I learn a lot from it. You have a lot of unchecked anger that you need to let out. Win win." Jasper stood up having said that like it was obvious. "I'm going back to the cave ,and I already know you'll follow. You've earned it so go ahead and tell me those problems you got ,not that I'm great at advice."

Just like that she was going back to that cave in the dead. Steven stood there stunned for a moment before following after. Connie on her part just looked at both of them then at the destruction they caused. "This day just gets more and more hectic." She said before following.

…

Steven and Jasper sat in front of the cave entrance. There was a tension in the air as Steven fidget in his place ,and Connie could see the guilt in could feel the guilt emanating from him. "You keep that up we're going round two" Jasper said annoyance clear in her voice. Steven only sighed at the gem. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Steven said looking down.

"Yes."

"It wasn't an-oh whatever." Steven said throwing his arms up before stopping himself. "Looky here my problems...I don't know just come from the inside. I know the gems are getting better and that's great it really is ,but I feel like they just don't need me. Really look at me the whole changing thing is what I advocated, yet here I am getting angry at it." Steven stopped when he heard Jasper laugh.

Connie, from her boulder, couldn't even believe it. How could Steven put up with this? That moment when he let out a little ,and she laughed in his face. She didn't deserve to be there with him it-

"Can't believe I understand."

Both Connie and Steven stared at the gem as she let her posture become more unguarded." You feel like you are not what you should be. That you've got some kinda flaw you can't fix. That if you show that weakness it'll be the end of you." She said pointing at Steven. "Y-Yeah." Steven said unsurely ,and Connie didn't blame him because she wasn't sure she was hearing this either. "I don't know how to fix this ,only that you have to get used to that feeling." Jasper said going silent.

Then Steven started to laugh slowly.

It didn't last long ,but it was enough for Connie to give him a strange look. "See even you've changed. The old Jasper...well she'd tried to kill me ,but she definitely wouldn't be able to relate to me." Steven said, looking at her. "Everyone's really changing...and I've gotten worse." Steven said pain in his voice. "Who says that? You? You're clearly a worse judge than I thought." Jasper said with a surprising amount of agitation in her voice.

"Look Steven I let you come here and talk about my problems , and myself , because I get to FIGHT you. With every fight I grow more and more capable like any self respecting warrior should do. I learn about your form , mannerisms , and emotions all from your brawling ,so I can say you've gotten better in my eyes. That's why THIS works so well." She said pointing to herself and him multiple times.

She'd better not…

"You come here to let that frustration out ,and I'm the perfect outlet. I was made for this unlike everyone else in this little posse we've got going. You can't do THAT with the others because they can't handle it." Jasper said drawing closer to Steven.

In Connie's mind the piece's all put themselves together for the painting. Was their relationship based on pummeling the other. That was a very unhealthy way to build up a relationship. Something Connie felt she had to end ,but part of her saw what angle it was coming from. As much as she really didn't

"You know for someone bad at giving advice you're giving some pretty good right now." Steven said with a small smile. "Well then it seems I've started adapting your bad habits. I'd better not start going on about friendship." Jasper said looking at her hand with a weird look on her face. The idea of Jasper going around in a field of flowers going on about friendship almost made Connie laugh.

Steven did.

Jasper growled for a second before she grunted loudly getting Steven's attention. "And that...Connie you mentioned earlier. What about her...whoever she is. "Steven stiffened while Connie felt her pulse quicken. What did Steven have a problem with her about? Was it from White Diamonds ball ,something recent , was it just a cosmetic thing. She leaned closer to hear what Steven was tired of her for.

"I'm tired of hiding this from her."

Ah.

AH.

That was…

Oh boy that was a lot.

"Like I want to tell her about me , you , and all the others ,but how will she react. Hell how will the GEMS react, no I'm getting off topic. Like this isn't normally, and WE specifically certainty aren't healthy about how we go about this. Like I feel if I don't tell her she'll find out and freak, but she'll freak if I DO tell her so. Aaagh." Steven ended in a weird yell before putting his face in his arms.

Ah so Steven had thought about this before.

Jasper just looked duly before speaking. "Then she 'freaks' Too bad so sad because I don't really care for the earthling or her thoughts. This makes you and me happy so what?" Jasper said bluntly to Steven who looked up at her. "Of course you don't. Then again you wouldn't be you if you were super empathetic." Steven said, smiling at her." Only for you Steven you earned it. This Connie didn't...wait…" Jasper said suddenly putting her hand to her mouth.

"Is that that earthling you fused with to fight me?' Jasper asked with sudden agitation in her voice. Steven looked strangely at the orange gem before opening his mouth. "Yes ,but why does that matter?" He asked before he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt. "Oh she has to prove herself to me before you even think of letting her in on this whole thing. I'm ok with the others they've got their own gem strengths ,but she's only strong with you. She's not worthy till she proves herself got it?" Jasper asked with a sudden possessiveness in her voice.

Connie for her part felt a little agitated. Who was she to say who was worthy about joining a relationship with Steven? There were multiple parameters when being in one ,and if she was alright with the other gems what did she lack? Was it because she was human?

Steven , for her part, started blushing." Woah woah woah I don't want Connie...wait why do you suddenly care?" Steven asked changing the subject ,but Connie was a little curious about the wording. Did he not want her to know about his relationship arrangement yet ,or did he not want her IN the relationship? If that was the case that hurt more than Steven hiding it.

Jasper had a sudden change in her smirk. It wasn't the condescending one she remembered ,no it was strange. It was like she was trying to be seductive ,but she took lessons from a goose on what seductive was. It just did not work. "I don't want anyone I don't deem worthy near my property." She said capturing his lips.

Why did Connie feel attacked?

Either way Steven once again embraced the kiss he'd been drawn into ;however, unlike Nephrite where they were content to explore each others mouths it Connie could see their tongues fighting for domination. Steven seemed to be unable to push back Jasper's tongue a minute after the kiss. For her victory Jasper took her time exploring every inch of Steven's mouth before pulling back.

Steven took the part to start breathing in the sweet air Jasper deprived him of. Speaking of Jasper seemed to smile at Steven's predicament. "This kind of fighting has its own merits." She said pushing Steven down in his weakened state.

"I-It's not a form of fighting." Steven struggled to say as the gem captured his lips again. After a hot minute Jasper pulled back again." Isn't it? Two people fighting for domination of the other ,pushing each other's endurance until they can go on no longer. The winner having power over the loser." Jasper countered her own clothes dissipating into light.

Connie hated that she agreed with Jasper for a moment.

Admiring Jasper's naked form she could see that the quartz preferred making abs to large breast. They were there , and definitely bigger than Nephrite or her own, but that was probably due more to her height than her just making them bigger. Her lower half's legs were muscular and every inch of them felt more like they were carved from stone.

Well actually she kinda was…

"Just don't waste time do you Jasper?" Steven said as he slipped off his jacket ,but before he could take off his shirt Jasper ripped off his shirt destroying it." Hey!?" Steven cried half naked to the world. "Why waste time when every second counts?" Jasper said, ignoring the destruction of Steven's shirt.

Well Connie could say Nephrite and Jasper so far were the opposite in love making.

Jasper was not the romantic type at all. Where Nephrite had seemed to want both in an equal state of Nirvana , Jasper was trying to get it done. She'd already gotten Steven's pants and underwear off ,this time without the destruction, and had put it in almost as fast.

Where Nephrite was passionate ,while Jasper saw it as competition. She up and down she bounced off Steven ,who anytime he tried anything attempts were stopped by Jasper. She was controlling everything about the pace while Nephrite was along with Steven leading. Jasper even tried , tried being she couldn't stop a few from coming out, from moaning.

She probably saw it as a sign of weakness.

Speaking of moaning Steven did not share this sentiment. Steven let his moans free ,and this seemed to fuel Jasper in going.

Watching it felt weird for Connie. It still hurt her heart seeing Steven with another ,but it didn't heat up her body like before. Was it because she couldn't really see any passion between them? Well no, she couldn't say that Steven was definitely trying to be passionate, but Jasper shut down any attempt of Steven getting control even in little ways. It was more like two very different energies trying to mix. They didn't look right, but they were trying.

Of course after a while Steven finally let out a moan louder than the rest that caused Jasper to stop for a moment. It was sure that Steven had cum inside the gem ,and she leaned down in his face. "I think this is a weakness I like watching...Steven." She said into his ear. Then Steven did something that surprised her.

He bit her ear.

Connie would never forget the sound Jasper made in surprise ,or how as she went back Steven went forward with her till he was on top. His own grin of a predator unleashed on top. "I thought this was a battle for dominance Jasper." Steven growled before he thrust inside the gem.

Now Connie could see a difference.

With Steven in control of the situation he put more passion into things. Oh his thrusts were powerful ,but his roaming hands and tongue were aimed at any part of Jasper they could. They added up after a while as Jasper let out her own , much more subdued moan ,yet Steven pressed on. It caused Connie's body to start heating up again.

He probably knew that Jasper would take control again if given the chance.

Connie had to watch time and time again as control slip from both hybrid and gem. She started more looking at the methods than the sex itself , or in an effort to distract herself from her growing heat ,and could see the reasons Jasper was different.

Jasper probably didn't know how to be passionate. She just wasn't the type to try and go slow ,no she was living in the moment,but didn't know how to make the most of it. Steven was all about the time to put passion into things he liked. It made for a different kinda of sex than Nephrite who wanted to make things as memorable as possible. Of course Jasper's treating it as combat definitely had an impact.

If she tried looking at it like combat. Jasper was straightforward and rough. Trying to overwhelm an enemy with might to establish dominance, while Steven pulled every little trick out of the bag for small victories. Small victories that got more frequent and bigger as time went on. Of course eventually his flesh got tired ,and when it did Jasper was right there ready to turn the tables.

She could write a documentary on the subject.

Connie found the perfect time to leave when they'd taken their "battle" into Jasper's cave where she knew she wouldn't be able to find a hiding spot.

From her phone she saw she'd been there for an hour and a half ,much less time than with Nephrite. Of course maybe what helped her through this one was she deluding herself that Steven and Jasper were just in another form of battle.

Yes just battle...Like Jasper said herself.

It was when she got home and played on her bed that she felt she had to speak with Garnet on the matter. She'd play it nice and calm. Just like how she was sure Garnet was expecting.

_**JASPER**_

_**HER OF ALL PEOPLE**_

**I knew she'd shock you the most**

**How are you coping **

_**I'm just **_

_**How ,why , when**_

**Your handling this better than me**

**I nearly strangled Steven**

_**I probably would've if she wasn't there**_

_**I'm just pretending their just a student and teacher going through forms of battle**_

**That's not healthy coping**

_**Neither is them punching the frustration out of each other**_

**_Pretty sure that's domestic abuse actually_ **

**Maybe **

_**No I'm 100% certain it is**_

**Well...no I can't challenge that**

**Anyway tomorrow you're going to want to get inside the school**

_**...Steven's not dating a student is he**_

**Maybe**

**Try to have sweet dreams**

"Lovely." Connie said looking at Garnet's last text. It was too early to go to bed ,so she decided to try and study a little bit. After all College was just around the corner , in like four to five years ,so she had to get a jump on that.

Opening her book she read through the scientific theories of evolution. Her hands writing absent minded as she went along. She'd done this before ,and it always helped. Her mind calmed down processing Jasper and Steven's relationship as she had a book in hand. Yes it was easier to think of Darwin's idea than Steven finding Jasper as more of a romantic partner than her. Looking down she frowned when she looked at her notes

_The burning passion that was between Esteban's eyes as he went forward. Nora couldn't contain herself any longer. She threw herself at the man who caught her. Their lips mashed together as_

…

"Bed looks very good right now." Connie said with a strange smile on her face. She crumpled up the page before throwing it out ,and turned to her bed. She lay face down once again not to cry ,but because Connie just didn't feel like dealing with that revelation at the moment.

That Connie was writing a smutty romance instead of scientific theory.

* * *

**Authors note**

**This chapter has a weird energy to it. The multiple energy drinks , coffee , chocolate and staying up extra late kinda energy.**

**Also trying to figure out how the fuck " Jasper and Steven Clash ,but then to turns saucy" ended up like this.**

**Again I blame the new episode. Now I'm question when the fuck this fanfiction takes place ,but fuck it. Schrodinger's setting. For real tho I'll probably say like some weird time after why so blue ,but before the new ones.( or episode 9 and 10 for future readers)**

**I don't know man. I wasn't expecting such a punch to the gut with the episodes.**

**As for Jasper yeah I can not see her having a romantic bone in her body. Like everyone else o have planned yes ,her not in the slightest. I'd already figured she'd be the weakest chapter in terms of smit ,just not idk. Defiantly can't see writing it from any other angle.**

**Also I just rolled who to do next by rolling a d6. Got Jasper so yeah that's how I've figured out what order I'm going in. Didn't start with that I just chose to do Nephrite first. **

**Idk she seemed like a good introduction.**

**Anyway we you all next chapter which will be different from the others why**

**Because the world of dreams is a happy ,and yet oh so cruel place.**

**Edits: Wow who knew writing straight off of caffeine made so many errors. It should be fine now.**

**Edit:(3/8/2020) No still missed some, but those are gone now.**


	3. Paranoia

**This chapter is just suffering**

**Like there's no smut ,just suffering and I don't know why (I have an idea why). Anyway how about that hiatus until...?. Ain't that a kick in the head ,but then again this is the norm I suppose. **

**anyway onto the...reviews...oh Jesus.I've never had someone review multiple times in a row ,So this new territory for me. Good job. I'm just gonna answer these as if they were separate people. By that I mean all in order just numbered.**

**Mike924 -**

**1\. Future vision being unfair yes very much so. Doing this for shits and giggles eh...probably not.**

**2\. Ummm... no comment**

**3\. I don't see why they should give a shit. Social norms you humans die in 100 years or less I'll be here doing things far past. Even then who's gonna stop them like I'm not I'm very frail .In all seriousness I see them not caring about it ,and if it really becomes a problem they are places it's allowed. Might be the change of scenery Steven needs anyway.**

* * *

**[Paranoia]**

Connie never really thought about her dreams before. Yeah sure there were those that stood out ,but they were forgotten about a day or two later. They were usually pleasant little distractions from her stressful daily life ,but after meeting Steven and the Crystal Gems they turned into fantastic adventures. Then as her feelings grew for Steven they turned more towards romance. With them going on these dates to convey those feelings

So far this was turning out to be another one of those dreams.

Her dream's setting had been at a strange mixture of Mr. Smiley's fair and a carnival that had arrived in town. She wasn't sure the specifics on how ,but she and Steven were exploring the place. The sounds of laughter echoing through the park, the smell of sweets and popcorn was around every corner , and the colorful lights all around drew eyes and excitement. Looking at the Ferris wheel she was a little surprised that despite the crowding no one was lined up to get on. She turned to her companion who was currently ordering cotton candy.

"Steven! The Ferris wheel's line is free ,we should get on before it has one!" She said explaining her situation. Steven just looked and smiled before he took two cones of cotton candy before coming over. He handed her one and she accepted taking a quick bite of the fluffy pink texture ,but she took a quick glance at the one in Steven's. She hadn't seen cotton candy that spiraled lime green and vibrant orange.

Steven took her hand before leading her to the Ferris wheel. The attendant , some renaissance themed clown, smiled before bringing them both up to one of the stopped cars. "Make sure you have a nice time the clown said before closing the door. The ride started slowly going up as it should, it stopped every now and then to let other couples on the ride. Looking around as the ride stopped at the top.

She could see the town in the night sky. The lights of the fair all around the town giving it a different picture than normal. "Steven tonight's been one of the best in a while." She said turning her head back to her friend. He shut his eyes and nodded with a smile. The moonlight and lights almost making his face glitter.

"Hey, I have a question?" Connie asked her companion. He opened his eyes and gave her a strange look." Can you stay with me a little bit after the fair." After asking her question Steven gave another nod and took a bite of his own cotton candy.

It was a little strange that Steven hadn't said a word the entire night, but Connie couldn't find any reason he should. He'd also made it a habit to keep his eyes closed any opportunity it could. Of course this was probably a weird quirk of the dream she'd been having. Still it did creep Connie out just a little bit.

The ride started going down a bit after it's minute pause at the top. All of a sudden balloon was suddenly pushed into the car that Steven caught with his free hand. The balloon had a bright red heart that almost had a strange glow to it ,yet it's glow was muted by some dirt that clung to it. Steven took on look at it than back at he stuck out his cotton candy out to her. "You want me to hold this?" She asked and received a simple nod.

Taking the cotton candy from Steven's hand he wasted no time tying it to her left wrist. When he was sure it was tight enough he took his cotton candy back. "Thank you." She said before planting a kiss on Steven's cheek. In response she saw his eyes widen a comical amount before he hid his face in his cotton candy. The sight caused Connie to giggle slightly.

He really was cute when he was shy.

When the ride ended the jester escorted them off the ride and told them to have a fun time. Leaving the Ferris wheel it was a surprise when Steven took her hand and guided her. Her crush guided her to a photo booth. Taking her inside he but in a dollar before messing with a few settings from the machine. When he was finished he settled back looking at her before giving a corny smile at the camera.

Posing for a few of the pictures before the booth stopped she exited first before Steven came out first. She noticed that he'd finished the cotton candy at some point. She felt a little embarrassed having only gotten eaten half of her own. "Big fan of that flavor?" She asked trying to start a conversation. As before Steven nodded ,but this time he gave a more sultry smile than before. Taken aback by the sudden change she couldn't stop the slight blush that formed on her face.

Steven turned to the machine and grabbed a few of the photos that spit out the machine. He turned to her and handed her one. The photo was of her putting her arm around him ,all the while his free hand scratched the back of his head. The top left of the photo had in big bold yellow text "the one for me?!". She smiled slightly before putting the photo in her pocket.

Finishing off her cotton candy quickly they walked throughout the fair. A few other couples passed by hand in hand ,and Connie noticed Steven's open hand. "Hey Steven." She said calling his attention. He stopped and looked at her as she held out her hand. Wordlessly he took it into his and continued walking. Connie could feel the warmth along with a slight stickiness from the earlier treat. Still she ignored the strange feeling and instead focused ahead on the path they took.

"Hey little couple!" They stopped when they saw an old man sitting in a folding chair. He looked to be in his mid seventies and wore a red plaid shirt and pants ,brown boots, and a bald head. Next to him was a Test Your Might attraction and a mallet. "You looking to win something? First try free for couples." He said with a hearty chuckle.

Steven gave her a look before stepping up. The man gave a chuckle before getting up ,albeit a little slowly, and giving the mallet to Steven. "The fair looks to be closing in a minute ,so I hope you can win your lady friend something special." He said giving a nod. Steven took a breath before raising the mallet. He brought it down once as a test slowly before he raised it above his head suddenly. He let out a grunt as he brought down the mallet in the machine. She watched the bar rise up quickly and suddenly.

The bell didn't ring.

It was quite hard when the bell and bar had been launched up into the night sky out of sight. Instead of getting angry the man just let out a heartfelt laugh. "Oh I remember doing something similar when it came to my Linda. Oh don't worry the machine was getting old anyway." He said before reaching behind his folding chair and into a bag.

He pulled out a pink rose plushie." Here you go young man." He said giving it to Steven. Steven took it and shook the man's hand with a firm grasp." Don't do anything to crazy young man." He said before sitting back on his chair. Steven nodded before offering the plushie to her.

"Oh Steven." She said accepting the plushie. "Well if the fair's closing soon…" her words fell there ,but Steven seemed to get what she was leading on. She took the lead ,Steven following behind her, as they left the fair. They walked through the town gems and humans scarce as everything closed. A few smiled as they passed before they passed. Connie felt more and more nervous as each second passed.

Eventually they stood on that hill where Steven inadvertently fixed her eyes so long ago. Turning to him she saw that he stood there looking a little confused at her. "Steven…" she started before her chest started feeling heavy.

This was the moment. The light from the town still there, the moon behind them , a perfect day happening before. There wasn't going to be another opportunity as perfect as this. She had to push past the pressure in her chest. Taking a deep breath Connie began her advance.

"Steven for years you've been my jam bud. We've had some rough times ,but we've always pulled through. In that time I've...I've gained feelings for you. I want to laugh , hurt , and just be with you so what I'm saying is."

Connie felt the words pour out of her like water from the tap. She knew if she stopped she wouldn't start again. She needed to make her feelings clear ,and there was only one way to do it. "PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed that last part.

Staring at Steven her heart threatened to beat so hard it exploded out of her chest. She could hear the blood rushing through her body ,and the breaths she took felt almost painful. Steven looked shocked before he gave a small smile. Eyes closed, he started getting closer to her. she felt every fiber of her being filled with electricity with every step.

As he stood just a few inches from her she felt she'd burst. He cupped her face with his hand and brought it closer to his. This was the moment Connie had wanted for so long. Closing her eyes she puckered her lips and waited to feel Steven's. Everything putting itself perfectly in place.

"That's too bad."

Connie felt her heart stop. The lights of the town , that fair and buildings, suddenly went out leaving only the moonlight. Steven had put her ear up to his lips as whispered that. He quickly pushed her head back to it's place before letting go harshly. She saw his eyes were open ,but instead of their delightful brown they were a vibrant pink with diamond pupils.

"I don't think I'll ever feel the same way Connie. I mean why would I settle for you." As he said that he extended his arm gesturing to her. "I mean really. A human such as yourself ,and I don't mean just physically. Your mind is quite atrocious after what you've pulled." He said putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"When I went to homeworld under the pretense of being Rose Quartz and almost died, what did you do? Ah yes you ignored me , stole my lion, and threw a fit about the whole thing. Not even Lars was angry and he died while on homeworld ,but ain't it lucky i can bring back the dead?" He continued his monologue going back and forth. "Of course you were young ,and so was I yet that doesn't mean it can't be something i can judge. Oh and the gem ball we held on homeworld...well do I even need to bring up how bad that could've gotten." He stopped and looked at her again ,a cruel smile plastered on his face.

"Of course discounting those points why would I go for you in the first place? I mean what do I really gain?" As he said this Connie closed her eyes. Tears flowed forth from the corners of her eyes like a waterfall in the jungle. This wasn't Steven ,no just a nightmare she'd manifested. That was the bad thing about dreams ,even lucid, was that you couldn't control things once they took a turn for the worst.

When Connie opened her eyes again she found she was surrounded by a number of the gems she'd met. Bixbyite , Peridot , Hessonite , Jasper , multiple Rubies , etc. Any gem that she'd seen was suddenly surrounding her and Steven. "With any Gem I decide as a partner I gain something." After he said that he put his fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle. From the crowd around them Yellow, Blue , and the former White Pearl emerged and surrounded Steven.

"With a pearl I have a servant that not only would do anything to please me ,but also has their own underlying talent. Isn't that right BP?" As he said this he'd cupped Blue Pearl's face like he had hers earlier.

Blue Pearl blushed from the contact ,and nodded. She projected a holographic canvas and brush. Quickly she'd painted a version of Steven on his pink throne being lavishly adored by different gems. "Beautiful as expected ,yet not as much as you." Steven said before giving a kiss to the pearl. She moaned at the attention and whimpered slightly when he pulled away to look at her. Already Connie just wished the world would swallow her as to not deal with this.

"Of course if I wanted a sparring partner to deal with all the anger I attain ,then I know what I want. Of course let me be more specific who I'd want." He left the pearls ,but not before giving a kiss to them as well , and went past Connie to someone behind her. Turning around her heart stopped in fear when she saw Jasper behind her.

"Nice to see that you agree with me about her." Jasper said an arrogant smirk on her face as she looked down at Connie. "Of course my lovely quartz soldier." As Steven said this he raised up ,as if walking on air. " After all if I were to fight her I'm sure she'd be nothing but paste." He said this circling Jasper once before bringing her as well into a kiss. Like she'd seen the day before it was more of a competition ,but Steven seemed to force his way into Jasper's mouth this time.

"Of course you'd now about our relationship wouldn't you know?" You little voyeur." He'd said that with a condescending tone as he went to Connie's face. "Oh your not as sneaky as you think you are. It was quite easy to see you despite the battle. That's why Jasper decided to do that you know? Because you were watching us." He said putting his arms over on another and let out a 'tch'. Like a parent catching their child's hands in the cookie jar.

"S-Steven I-" Before she was allowed to explain herself Steven's hand shot out. Two fingers forced her lips together preventing her from speaking. "It kind of makes me wonder...how many others have you watched me be with." He asked with little traces of glee.

"Have you watched me take the Sapphires from behind , seen the Emeralds polish my 'scepter' , or see me find out the taste of Lemon Jade? Go on answer me. I'm dying to know how much you've seen of me with these gems." He said every line an image formed in front of her of these actions. Of any of the other gems could see these actions they didn't seem to care.

"Go on tell me just how much have you indulged in this sick desire? Or maybe..." as soon as he said that Steven pushed his lips against hers ,his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. The feelings was something she couldn't describe. It was as if her entire body was on fire while fireworks played in the background, yet he heartache from what he'd said and done in front of her not forgotten. It was a duality of mental pain and physical pleasure.

And Connie was instantly addicted.

All too soon Steven pulled away from her and wiped his lips with his sleeve. She wanted to learn forward ,for whether to slap him or embrace his lips again she knew not. No matter which she couldn't as Jasper's hands on her shoulders prevented her from going forward. "That's the reaction to just a little kiss? You must have it bad." Steven said, pulling away.

"It's too bad then that I only intend to give you that. Just a taste of what I could give." He said with a humorless chuckle staring at Connie." I'd have to love you if I wanted to continue really ,and well I don't think I could love someone such as yourself." There was a sound of breaking glass inside Connie's head. She wanted to scream, lash out, try and get away from this hell in her head.

Yet she just stood there crying.

"How dull. Not even going to react other than the look in your eyes? Don't have the spine to take what you want, so you settle for watching. In fact I have a proposal for you Connie." Steven said waving his hand. "Since you seemed to love watching me with other gems why don't you decide." He finished getting inches away from her face.

"D-decide what?" Connie asked, fearing what he was going to say. Steven merely grinned at her question." Do I have to spell it out for you? Who do you want to watch me fuck in front of you?" He said nearly spitting the word out. Connie gulped almost painfully as he stared at her with interest, just waiting to see what she'd say.

"I-I don't want to watch you...do that with anyone." She answered honestly. Steven in response howled with laughter as if she told a joke. She felt humiliation grow with each gem around her that joined in with the laughter. Every second was like another dagger through her being as they laughed. When Steven finished he just looked at her with piercing eyes as his smile dropped.

"That's not an option. Don't tell me you want to quit the game now? You were having so much fun beforehand ,so why quit. Not fun being the one watch get off now are you? Oh let's quit Connie isn't having fun now!" Steven said angrily at her. The gems immediately stopped laughing. All of them looked rather worried.

"Steven"

A familiar voice came and Connie felt a little bit of hope surge forth. Steven suddenly looked behind him as gems parted forth for the voice. From the gems Garnet came forth standing tall in front of Steven arms crossed. Steven's posture was still confident, but it didn't have the same pressure as before.

This had to be a turning point. Garnet was always a sensible person. Connie felt a smile on her face start to emerge.

One that fell when Garnet bent down and kissed Steven on the lips.

"Now cutie pie that's not the way you should treat your future audience. She's still finding herself after all ,so why force her now. Wait till she learns to like it." Garnet said peppering Steven's face with kisses. Despite everything Steven had just did he still blushed under the treatment.

Getting his blush under control he turned to Connie again. When he did that Garnet put her arms around him leaning down on the smaller male." Well Garnet does have a point...run along then." As he said this Connie felt Jasper's hands leave her shoulders and feeling return to her legs. "Go and hide in the shadows to watch us for now. Sooner or later you'll emerge from them ,and when you do." Steven turned to the gem using him as a rest. Without hesitation they started a steamy kiss with light groping.

At least light for what Steven seemed to plan for later.

It stopped for a second so that Steven could turn his head back to her. "I'll let you see the rest of that ,and so much more. We have all of Little Homeworld to go. Who knows, play nice, and maybe you'll get to taste more." With that he returned his attention back to Garnet. His hands reached for something behind the taller gem.

Connie would never know as she ran.

She ran from her the scene , she ran from the gems surrounding her , she ran from her crush who so brazenly ripped out her heart and stomped on it. She ran through the dark town and highway her eyes a blur as her vision turned dark. She knew Beach City and her home was a long journey, but in the dream, none of that mattered. she'd run all the way home to get away if she could.

But you can't outrun your own feelings.

Her heartache was still just as potent as she slammed the door to her house and ran up the stairs. Pictures of her and Steven on the wall seemed to glare at her. Her own places in them had X Mark's over them censoring her. She ignored them as best she could and barged into her room. She jumped in bed under the covers.

Like a child with the boogie man she held onto the blanket. Nothing could get to her this was her private sanctuary. The place she could cry about what she'd lost. Of course who knew what the dream wanted her to see ,and she knew she wasn't really safe. she was scared that if she closed her eyes she'd back again with that circle of gems.

Steven would probably continue to provoke her. Jabbing away at her self-image and pride till she was but a husk. She knew the real Steven would never do such a thing. He'd never hurt a person that bad ,or use those words. He didn't have cruel diamonds every or a sharpened tongue that spewed malice.

This wasn't Steven however this was her nightmare.

A nightmare spawned from her own mind. Be it from shame , self punishment, or sick fantasy she didn't know but she knew she didn't want any of it. She just told herself this isn't happening. Yeah that right this was a dream.

Something gently started pulling at the covers. Turning slightly, she saw a small blue hand with a red ring. Her heart froze a little bit as she pulled the covers. She had to put more effort when a red hand with a blue ring started pulling. Eventually the hands disappeared and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Only to turn her head to a large pupil.

Connie didn't get the chance to pull back as Sapphire cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry now Connie." She said with a smile. "Everything seems scary now ,but it won't always be." She said pulling her into a hug.

Ruby came from behind her joining in on the hug. "I really want you to be ready now, but Sapphire convinced me to wait. Just know that when you also join the love." She stopped there and Connie felt a pair of lips kiss her right cheek. "I'm sure you'll find your own kinda love." Ruby said as they just quietly hugged her.

Connie wanted to disappear ,but where was there to go? They were already under her covers in her home. She didn't dare look down in case the two gems wore something more risqué than when she'd last seen them. She was sure that if she'd lift the blanket it would grow worse. She wasn't sure how, but she knew it would.

Good god she wanted this nightmare to end. How else could her own mind torture her. Would she be forced to watch Steven fuck every gem she'd met? Connie just wanted to find why Steven had been so distant, not suffer in her nightmares. Her brain racket itself in new ways it could make the situation worse...

Why were bell chimes going off?

It was too late in the night for bell chimes to be going. No scratch that they'd taken down those chimes a year ago after a storm nearly blew them through a window. Her dad said he'd put them back ,but he'd never got around. Sapphire was trying to say something ,but the Chimes were too loud. Too overbearing , where in the world were the chimes coming from. Waitwasthatheralar-

…

Connie's body shot forward in bed. Her breathing was heavy as she was free of the nightmare. She sat at an almost perfect ninety degree angle. She looked over at her dresser to see it was actually her phone saying she'd received a call. A call she'd just missed as the ringing stopped.

Picking up her phone she wasn't surprised to see it was Garnet. If there was anyone who could come at a convenient time it was the fusion. Still after that dream she wasn't sure that she could handle hearing her voice. So instead Connie started typing.

_**I'm not coping with this as well as I thought I was.**_

**I had a feeling.**

**Would you like to tell me about it?**

Connie smiled at Garnet's response. The issue she'd had wasn't something she could bring up to her parents , or really any normal person. How did you go about explaining you were watching your crush have sex with a harem of aliens and not sound weird. Garnet really was one of the few she could talk about her dream with.

So she did. Connie explained every little detail she'd had about it. From the fun beginning to it's rather strange ending. She wasn't sure how Garnet felt reading about her...situation in the dream ,but she was sure she'd not meant to. Her brain was just working against her. After everything was typed Garnet took a few moments to start typing.

**Ok so that dream...alright.**

**I'll first reassure you Steven's only with a handful of gems. Not even he could hide nor deal with that many.**

**Second the gems and I have raised better than to say things like that.**

**_I know but it just felt real__._**

**Dreams have a way of doing that.**

**You're a growing girl ,and you doing and learning something you've been taught was bad. It's natural that you'd blow it out of proportion. Steven did that all the time when he was younger, but it always turns out right. Mostly.**

Reading that was a little reassuring for her. She still felt guilty about the whole thing. Letting a dream like that get to her would only lead to problems. Still it was hard not to think about it every now and then.

Oh Garnet was typing.

**Oh and don't worry. I'm not mad about your thoughts on me. You get used to weird things with future vision.**

**_…what kinda things_**

**Connie...**

**Do you really want to know?**

**_I'm in this deep aren't I_**

**_I doubt whatever you've seen is all that weird_**

**…**

**Connie**

**Future. Vision.**

**I have seen Steven get with everyone from you to White Diamond. I have seen myself in so many strange scenarios.**

**Really it's become a hobby at this point.**

**_Wow that sounds._**

**_Strange?_**

**_How did you get over that?_**

**Overexposure.**

**Again you just get used to it.**

**_Like I will with Steven's situation?_**

**More than likely yes.**

**_There's a chance this gets worse isn't it?_**

**There's a chance a meteor the size of a fist hits the big donut, of course there is.**

**_Lovely._**

Looking up at her phone she saw that it was around five thirty A.M. ,and that Garnet had said she'd need to be at the school. She didn't have classes ,but this would be an issue. She had high school to get through today. Garnet probably would help her in this task. She laid down in bed ,but to try and relax and not sleep.

She didn't trust the dreams her brain would take her to ,so she'd lay in bed till her heart stopped beating so fast. After that she'd get ready for the day. She'd like an extra hour or thirty minutes ,but she felt she wouldn't get anything pleasant out of that.

Today was probably going to be worse than before. Waking up earlier than normal , going through the school day, experiencing the nightmare from before, and she was going to find out another one of Steven's harem members today. She thought back to what Garnet said about overexposure in reassurance. She just wasn't used to it yet ,so she'll just have to.

She hoped it worked out for her.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Got 2 fun stories **

**1\. I wrote this while over at a friend ,and he was playing Sekiro as I wrote. I found that hid screams of anger , and suffering while not only hilarious also helped me write. Do with that information what you will.**

**2\. I've actually had some lucid dreams with bad endings. Never about my crush fucking multiple people ,but I tend to die a lot. Specifically by fire truck...not sure why. The one that stands out is the time I turned off gravity...and didn't know how to fly. So imagine a flailing chicken until gravity turns back on.**

**But back on topic the idea of this chapter came from before I even started the story. I was talking with my friend and he jokingly said "All of little homeworld." So I turned it into this chapter. There was originally going to be some smut ,but that didn't feel right so...**

**Suffering.**

**I don't know. I feel the need to mention I don't hate Connie she's just the stories protagonist. Suffering builds character anyway.**

**Edit:(3/8/2020) Kinda glad I just decided to check the rest. Grammar should be fixed here as well.**


	4. Experimentation

**A thing I do tend to notice is the fourth chapter for whatever the fuckin reason is the hardest to write. Like everything before and after just comes naturally ,but the fourth is just a fuck up. Don't really know why just feels that way. There defiantly came a difficulty for...well for one part to get into it I listen to Careless Whisper. You can probably find it pretty easy.**

**I was in a weird dilemma I couldn't write the scene without the song ,but if it was on I couldn't go two words without laughing. Never had that before honestly. This whole story has been lead to a lot of strange personal discovery.**

**But I'm getting off topic.**

**Onto the reviews.**

**Mike924 - Honestly answering these feels like it gives a connection between me and the readers. Just shows that I listen ye know. I'm not saying other writers don't ,but like...it's sometimes nice to type about them. Also like the sex thing again I was originally ,but like then I turned it into that ,and the idea just came off as too mean spirited. Garnet being a fanfiction writer hmmm she'd probably know what to and not post.**

**Mighty J - All your fucking comments make me wanna scream SPOILERS...I'll let your head decide why. Because I'll do shit for a good story.**

**1\. Well it's nice to see the beginning grabbed your attention ,and for the future. :D...I ain't sayin shit**

**2\. Honestly the ship makes me wonder of couples that box each other exist. Like they have any slight problem they strap on the gloves and take it to the ring. Is that a thing? I don't know ,but it does sound interesting.**

**3\. I have no idea how to respond to this so I'll say it again. Suffering builds character.**

* * *

**[Experimentation]**

"I have a math quiz on soh-cah-toa tomorrow, we're reviewing The Great Gatsby in a few days, we learn about the assassination of Franz Ferdinand on Friday ,and yet here I am about to my friend have sex…" Connie said not sure how to feel about her current situation. Staring at her computer she could only thank Garnet for the help. Getting off of school she'd had gotten to the Little Homeschool as fast as possible. Admittedly not the hardest thing with Lion around ,but the hardest thing came from what she planned next.

See her parents weren't too keen on Connie disappearing without them knowing like she did the other day. Yes they were a lot less strict than they used to be ,but she still had to tell them when she was going somewhere. Considering she couldn't tell them that she was going to spy on her best friend to see who else he'd have he was having relations with she opted for the next best thing.

A hidden camera.

Yeah it upped her creep factor ,but it wasn't like she could leave for another day. So when she arrived to see Garnet at the entrance holding a camera she only told her the room she needed to go to. She would've asked another question if Garnet had told her she needed to go do something immediately afterwards leaving her to the near empty school. Near empty because a few gems had afterschool programs ,and the other crystal gems and Steven were still inside. Leaving Connie to sneak throughout the school ,which really wasn't the hardest task.

So many of the gems left their lockers unlocked that if she was in danger of being seen then she could quickly duck inside the locker. It was admittedly a little convenient ,but hey Connie wasn't complaining about the choices of others. She did learn about some though as they'd left some stuff. One of them was apparently interested in foundation makeup , and another held pictures of puppies taped through the sides.

One was interested in Victoria Secrets...models and clothing included…

Connie stopped paying attention to personalized lockers after that.

Finding the room she was supposed to go to she found there wasn't really anything remarkable about it. Other than the gem language that she didn't understand ,and the door with a teacher's only sign near the opposite wall of the door she'd come from, it was a pretty normal room. This made finding a place to put the camera not that hard. She'd ended up putting it on the top shelf of a bookcase that faced the blackboard. After that getting out of Little Homeschool was a lot easier than getting in.

Getting out was easier because a majority of the gems that had stayed after hadn't stayed for long ,and the others hadn't really left their spots. This made Connie's voluntary stay in lockers a lot less often. Getting out, she made her way back home as soon as possible ,and upon arrival she'd told her parents she'd stayed at the school library a little longer to look up on a few things. Satisfied with her answer as to where she'd been they didn't ask many other questions letting Connie go to her room. Upon getting to her room Connie wasted no time hoping on her computer and checking the camera's feed. She waited for at least thirty minutes to happen and so far not a thing had occurred within that time frame.

Glancing at the computer's clock she saw that it was around four forty six and decided two things. She'd either gotten the room wrong ,or she just had to wait longer. Whatever the case, she decided to put the camera on hold ,but still made sure it was running, and decided to do some brushing up the mathematical method she'd take a test on the next day. Not to mention if her parents came in she'd be able to say that it was just some normal studying and not...yeah no.

Watching her friend have sex.

It was around the time that she'd read that the assassin's cyanide failed to work she heard a door open and close. Turning around initially mistaking it for her own she soon realized that the noise had actually come from the camera. Going back to the camera she was greeted by a familiar gem.

Peridot.

What shocked her more than it being Peridot was her form. Instead of her normal bodysuit that she normally wore it was a dress similar to when she'd been apart of Garnet's wedding. The only difference being the floral design on the sides ,and that's when Connie took notice of the other differences on the small green gem. The others being that she wore a pair of yellow flip flops , she could see her green skin beneath the dress , her normally triangular hair had been put into a short version of princess hair ,and she looked to have a pair of breasts.

"I thought Peridot couldn't shapeshift?" She found herself asking aloud. She'd remembered Steven telling her this a while ago. He'd told her Amethyst and his trying to find out if she'd had any power until she'd eventually saved her tablet from being thrown in the ocean. She'd pretty sure the Peridot hadn't been able to shapeshift before ,so there was no reason she could all of a sudden. Despite that there she was on camera.

She looked around the room before pulling out her trademark tablet. She started muttering something that Connie couldn't hear do to the distance she was ,so she started hitting the volume button on her computer. Only stopping once she could reasonably hear her ramblings.

"Steven's reactions during last time with the incorporation of my feet impacted his performance negatively. Granted, it was still a pleasurable experience for me ,but it did seem to make him uncomfortable. I can mark that off that Steven does not seem to have a foot fetish." Peridot said marking something off of her Tablet." Today I shall try a different kind of garment to see his reactions ,along with a change in my act. He seems to have a more positive reaction to those than different physical activities. Not to mention my self training in the act should be convincing enough. " Peridot concluded before going to the door that said Teachers only.

Connie for her part blushed a bit and decided that plugging in a pair of earbuds. She didn't expect to have to pull them out so soon ,but Peridot's rather lewd speaking had her taking caution. After putting one in her ear Connie decided to only use one just so she could hear her parents in case they decided to show up.

Paying attention to the video she found Peridot had unlocked the door. After moving the key to the inside of the desk at the front she swung open the door. Connie was surprised to see that it was actually a closet. A closet that filled with different outfits hung up no racks.

Cheerleaders , Teachers , Lingerie , a bunny girl suit, and so much more that Connie didn't get to see when Peridot went inside and closed the door. Connie leaned back in her seat from that revelation, her hands on her temples. A part of her wanted to know when and how Peridot had all those clothes ,but a part of her felt that the question would only bring more. When she composed herself she looked back at the currently empty room. When the doorknob started jiggling Connie looked forward steeling herself to whatever Peridot would come out wearing.

At least that what she told herself before Peridot came out in a maid outfit.

Connie was lucked she'd decided against having a drink because she was sure that she would've spit it out. It was more of the Japanese fetishized ones than of the Victorian era ,but she wouldn't put it past that the closest had both. She examined herself for a second before she went over to the windows and closed the blinds. Going back to her desk she went into one of the drawers and pulled out multiple candles.

"This is just in her classroom." Connie stressed to herself. Just the thought that these things were so close to the other gems , not just crystal but all gems, was the most baffling to her. The room had to be like an acting class ,or something along those lines. Of course this line of thought was cut when she heard the door jingled again showing someone else was entering.

"Alright Peridot I've made sure everyone else is…" Whatever Steven was about to say was quickly silenced as he Stared at Peridot. Upon seeing his reaction Peridot smiled before she took a deep breath and went over to Steven. " Welcome to our humble abode Master Steven. Why don't you let your maid take care of it." She said as subservient as possible.

Steven just continued to stare at Peridot ,his brain still processing the current situation along with Peridot's act. She got into Steven's face with a smile that tried a little too hard to be seductive. "What's the problem master? Jaw dropped by your stunning maid?" Peridot said running her hands through her body.

"I already feel like I'm watching a cheap porno." Connie said looking uncomfortably as Peridot tried acting like a sexy maid for Steven. Said boy in question was probably just as uncomfortable as Connie if not more so being in the situation. "O-Oh course why with a maid like you…" Steven trailed off trying to think of something to say.

"Oh is there something you're trying to say? All the things you want to do to your loyal maid." She said making a show of her body. Steven just put on the brightest ,while simultaneously most fake, smile he could. "Well yeah I just don't know where to start." The hybrid said to his acting lover. It was at this moment that Peridot seemed to get the hint.

"This isn't working isn't it." Peridot said backing up from Steven. He put his hands up shaking them and his head." No no you're great I'm just...not used to it." Steven said unconvincingly. Peridot only sighed at the attempt to make her feel better. "Steven, it's nice that you're trying to make me feel better ,but be honest the sexy thing isn't working." She said to Steven who only looked forward."

"..Ok fine. You're just trying a little too hard." He admitted holding his fingers closely together. Instead of continuing to be sad about it Peridot instead surprisingly smiled." Well then let's try this." Before Steven could say anything Peridot put her hands on the sides of Steven's face. She kissed both his cheeks before she tried to move Steven's head down to both their confusion.

Steven simply compiled to whatever strange thing Peridot was attempting. Soon he was on the ground laying his head on Peridot's lap who was also sitting.

"Why don't you just relax here." Peridot said with a different tone than before. This one was softer and much more natural. Her fingers toyed with Steven's hair as he played there. "Not sure what I'm supposed to be doing." Steven told the gem who in response just giggled slightly. "Relaxing and letting you humble maid take care of it." She replied as Steven shifted.

"Don't you want me to-" whatever Steven was going to say was interrupted by Peridot putting her finger over his mouth. "As your maid I can clearly see you're currently stressed from something today. You should get some rest before anything."

Connie looked at Steven's eyes , wishing there was a zoom function, and did notice he looked to have some bags under his eyes. He was about to retort ,but the acting gem spoke faster. "Your performance isn't as good when you're tired. If you really want to please me get some rest." She said trying to convince him to continue resting.

Steven seemed to listen this time ,and Connie noticed that his shoulders seemed to loosen. As if he'd been tensed up the entire time. His face had a more comfortable look now that he seemed to try and enjoy the situation. "You don't look bad in the outfit." Steven said with his eyes looking a little more droopy. "Just not bad?" Peridot asked as she continued to play with his hair.

Steven just let out a yawn before he continued. "Stunning actually. I was thunderstruck by your looks before...that...but you look great in anything. Before and after. Steven continued praising the gem. She puffed up with a bit of pride before opening her mouth." Well I think you like the new Peridot a little more. Which is great considering it took three weeks." Peridot admitted and noticed that Steven winced.

"You really didn't have to go through...all that effort." Steven said his voice trailed off as he seemed ready to sleep. "You didn't need to go through the effort with me ,but you did anyway. Besides, I wouldn't be able to do these things otherwise." Peridot finished before planting a kiss on Steven's forehead. He smiled one last time before finally closed his eyes. His chest rising slowly up and down.

"...this is...a lot more sweet than I thought." Connie said as Steven peacefully slept. Considering what Peridot had seemed planned this had gone completely differently. Granted this seemed more like a backup plan ,and even then she still seemed to have that planned out. So it could just be a moment of sugar before the full taste of the spice.

Still Connie decided to take a moment to see if her parents were still home ,but also to get something to eat, seeing the opportunity. Taking out her earbud she backed up from her desk and stood up. She left her room for a moment to see if her parents were still home.

Going downstairs she found herself completely alone in the house. After looking out the window to the driveway to make sure their cars were gone. Going to the kitchen she wasn't surprised to see a wrapped tray of food ,but there was also a note and a wrapped gift under it. Taking the note Connie opened it and scanned over it.

Dear Connie,

We've noticed you've been a little stressed lately, and while we're not completely ok with you disappearing without a word we do know you're a teenager now. You need some time to destress and sort yourself out. So we got you a fantasy book from a well known author that my coworker recommended ,and we'll let you have the house alone tonight.

With Love ,your parents

P.S. we're very proud, sorry if we don't say it enough when you're at this age.

Connie's face held a small smile as she took the food and the wrapped book back to her room. When she arrived Steven was still in his sleep on Peridot's lap ,so Connie decided she still had some time to do a few things. Eating the food her parents left out for her didn't take long, but when she unwrapped the book she looked a little confused.

"Tales of the Forbidden by Juwel Angter...Never heard of her." Opening the book she was greeted with an Index of short stories. They all seemed to be around fifty to ninety range in terms of pages. Looking at a few of the titles it seemed that it was a fantasy setting and a few chapters seemed to be for more...adult audiences.

She put the book down, with a bit of a blush, when she looked at the screen to see that Steven seemed to be waking up. She put in both her earbuds this time , confident that her parents would be gone for a while, and turned on her lamp. "Alright Connie brace yourself." She told herself before looking at the screen.

Steven's eyes fluttered open to look up at Peridot. "Feel better Steven?" The maid clad gem asked Steven. "How could I not? I woke up to an angel." Steven stated sitting up from Peridot's lap. "That was cheesy." Despite saying this, she had a small smile on her face. "What time is it?" He said stretching a bit.

"It's currently around six forty two P.M. Steven." Peridot answered looking at her tablet. At the news Steven looked like he'd been struck. "I was asleep for that long!? Ah geez I ruined the evening." He said folding his arms and looked at the burnout candles. Peridot simply picked him on the forehead and waved her finger. "None of that now Steven. A tired Steven is never as good as a well rested one." She said matter of factly. Steven still pouted a little.

"I still feel bad." He said before he had a different look on his face. Peridot didn't notice it however as her hand had gone to her face. "Steven I'd you really want to make it up then we'll try again another time. You're probably cutting it a little…" She stopped talking when she noticed he was typing something on his phone. "What are you doing?" She asked just as the hybrid finished typing.

There was a little dingy noise from the phone as he looked up. He was about to open his mouth before he paused himself thinking about his response. He put on a suave face before getting close to Peridot and cupping her face. "Well simply put my little maid I asked if I could spend the night at the barn. It seems your master gets to spend a little more time with you." Steven said, making his voice a little more dominant. Peridot looked a little surprised before looking back into Steen's face. She put back on that same face from earlier ,but before she could speak Steven put his thumb over her mouth.

"Now my little humble maid, what are you doing with a face like that? Are you perhaps just a little...rebellious~ today?" He said close to her ear. Peridot took the hint quickly and went back to a more submissive one. "Now isn't that the maid I've known since I was a child." Steven said, taking his thumb off her mouth. "Now what does my lovely maid want today?" Steven said to her.

"I-I'm not worth your time. I'm just a maid." Peridot said slightly whimpering before Steven silenced her with a kiss. "Now let's not be modest. Especially when you've been flaunting your body in that outfit because you know what this does to me." Steven said with a slight growl in his voice. Peridot blushed slightly as Steven

"Okay...I think I've seen enough." Connie said having an idea as to where this was going. Her hands hovered over to close the program before she stopped herself. She remembered Garnet's words about getting used to it with exposure. She sighed as she moved the cursor away and out of sight.

She just had to get used to it.

Steven had gotten Peridot to the wall. One of his hands on the wall next to her head as he kissed the gem. Steven's other hand left her face and soon went under her skirt. There was a small noise from the gem and Steven had an amused look on his face. "Oh no underwear? My ,it seems you were planning on this for a supposed innocent maid." Steven teased as said gem moaned lightly.

"It's just m-more comfortable is all. N-Nothing more master." She said as Steven teased her entrance. He looked down into eyes with a cocky smile. "Nothing more eh. For nothing more it's quite wet." Steven said, pulling his finger from under her skirt and showing her.

Peridot ,and Connie, blushed when Steven made a show of putting it in his mouth. There was a pleasant hmmm from him when he pulled the digit from his mouth. "Just like I expected sweet ,but I do wonder…" he left off as he suddenly dropped crotch level with Peridot. "how does it taste from the source."

Peridot had gone to protest, but it died before it even left her lips as Steven's tongue plunged inside her. Instead of protesting she simply put her hands on his head to keep herself up right.

Connie herself couldn't see exactly what was going on underneath the ,albeit short, skirt but her head filled in the blanks. She could imagine Steven teasing the hole of the gem before he lapped at the entrance. How he probably tasted each inch of her insides his tongue could.

Peridot's moans grew in size and frequency as time passed. Connie's own imagination played what Steven was exactly doing hidden from her prying eyes. She could almost see herself trading places with the gem.

"F-Fuck." Peridot swore slightly at Steven steady application. It wasn't long after she said that Steven pulled his head from under her skirt to look at her. "Telling what you really want now?" Steven said his grin curved to the right. Her juices slightly glistening off his face.

"Please-please don't leave me like this." Peridot whimpered as Steven stopped his treatment. "Oh I don't intend to ,but first my naughty maid?" He raised a finger and waved it slightly. "Tell me what you want ,and I'll grant it."

"D-Don't make me say it." She cried lightly as her high was starting to go down. "I don't know what you want. I mean you were pretty insistent on the opposite ,so maybe I should just-NO" Steven was interrupted by the yell from the maid clad gem. "I...I WANT THIS!" Peridot declared looking at Steven only to let out a loud moan as he dived back under.

Soon she was back to that same state she was beforehand. Peridot's face flushed and Connie could swear she almost saw fogged breath leaving her. Every now and then she'd let a couple of swears loose ,and eventually Peridot let out a scream, tightly gripping the back of the hybrid's head. Her body falling near limp after with her hold on Steven the only thing keeping her up.

Steven simply ,after leaving and standing up carefully, put Peridot in a princess carry. "We have the rest of the day and all of the night, so what else does this maid want her master to do for her?" Steven said, his voice barely able to be heard by the camera. Peridot's blushing face was inches from Steven's face. She brought his face to her initiating into a wet sloppy kiss.

"I want you to use me." She said in a husky voice. Steven had a humorless chuckle as he looked into her eyes. He licked his lips before speaking. "Well before we get to the main course ,I think we need a little preparation."

After making sure she could stand he set her down. Taking a seat he unzipped his pants ,his pants and boxers fell shortly after. He put his left hand under his chin while his other beckoned the gem to his 'injector'.

Wordlessly Peridot walked up to Steven and got down on her knees. She stood in front of it for a while ,her hot breath making it twitch each time before in a single motion she engulfed it. Steven let out a harsh breath while putting his right hand on her head ,but not stopping or moving her in any way. She stood there a few seconds before slowly pulling back. Right when she was at the head she went down again ,but only halfway.

She'd soon find a steady passing going from the head back to the middle. Sometimes going completely to the bottom. Steven tried keeping as silent as possible ,but every now and then a little moan would slip between his lips.

"Does she not need ai...no she doesn't not." Connie reminded herself after seeing Peridot stay at the bottom of Steven's shaft and suck a few times before going back to her bobbing. She maid clad gem's pacing suddenly increased with gusto when it looked like Steven was close.

The hand and her hair tightened and Steven suddenly forced the gem completely down. She didn't even fight it and only took her time to continue to suck on his member. Connie could swear she hears gulping coming from the gem as she sat there. Basking together in a radiance only they experienced.

Steven's hand left the gems head after a few moments of keeping her there. She slowly pulled away until she was free from the meat in her mouth. She looked up at Steven with her mouth wide. Steven merely pat her on the head. "Now then why don't we get to the part you crave." He said with lust in both of their eyes.

Peridot stood up and went to the teachers desk. Laying herself across her dress hiked up ,so that Connie could see her plump rear on full presentation. "It's ok to be as rough as possible. Peridot's are made to be durable after all~." She said shaking her ass a little to tempt her master over.

Not that Steven needed any as he made his way over to the presenting gem. His eyes almost ablaze with lust as his hands roughly grasped her derrière. She gasped slightly ,but it turned into a lustful chuckle. Steven aligned himself with Peridot's entrance. When he was sure he was correct he slammed roughly into the gem. In response he let out a deep gasp as Steven looked at her ready as if a beast had been unsealed.

And then Connie's camera died.

"...Shit." Connie said, bringing her hands to her face. She'd forgotten about the camera's battery life. It was a cheap one that she'd had for the longest time ,so it wasn't all that reliable. "I probably should have charged it before ,but maybe this is a blessing in disguise." She said feeling her body. The show she'd seen having given her a need she'd need to satisfy alone.

Not to mention that she still needed to study for the math test ,and her other future assignments. Of course she'd had all the time tonight to get studying done because her parents had left the house to her. Besides she couldn't ignore her needs just to study and act like they didn't exist.

After all she didn't need sex on the brain during her math test. It might have been her best subject ,but it was a fickle beast. Easy to understand one minute ,but then confusing the next without proper study. Closing the now useless program she felt the need to contact Garnet this time before she started. Pulling out her phone she started typing her partner in crime.

So I didn't know Peridot was into that stuff

She expected an Instant reply like she had the other day, but Garnet didn't even see the message five minutes later. That was a little strange because at this time she couldn't think of anything Garnet would be doing. Of course the gems had lives now ,so she was probably doing something that prevented her at the moment. In any case, Connie opened a google search intent to cure her 'issue' before she studied for the test.

…

…

…

*DING*

"...Wha?" Connie muttered having been woken up. She'd been having a dreamless slumber before ,but something had woken her up. Looking at her charging phone she picked it up ,and was surprised to see it was Garnet. Wondering what she needed to say at almost five in the morning.

**Connie did you charge your camera.**

**_No I did not. Why are you answering now_**

**Remember yesterday when I said there was a chance for a small meteor. Well, it was a little bigger ,and I was poofed for a bit.**

**Big donut's fine though.**

_**YOU GOT POOFED**_

**Yeah.**

**_Shouldn't you be a little more…_**

**Distressed? Normally yes ,but no one was hurt and it wasn't an active threat. I already saw I'd be pretty much alright so no harm no foul.**

**Also yeah Peridot's always trying to find the best ways to do anything.**

**You're not surprised?**

_**Nephrite was when I first discovered this ,and Jasper is...Jasper. **_

_**Peridot by contrast isn't super surprising.**_

**Fair enough.**

**Anyway your gonna want to go to Little Homeworld's square tomorrow because of a little show.**

**Enjoy the reboot of The Spirit Morph Saga ,but try not to be disappointed**

Connie looked a little surprised by this. Her mother didn't get her a reboot ,but a completely different book. She almost felt the need to correct garnet ,and yet she didn't. There was something exciting about knowing something Garnet didn't. Besides she was tired anyway.

Turning back on her bed she found she didn't go back to sleep as fast as she could. It soon became apparent that she either couldn't or maybe she just didn't. In any case when she turned and saw that her clock was once again at a familiar five thirty she gave up.

She didn't want to get ready yet however ,and instead she looked at her new book and felt a little bit of curiosity come over her. They were a bunch of separate tales ,and barely any seemed to be connected to each other so she could read in any order. Picking up the book and going to the index her initial instinct was to read the seventh chapter A Knight's devotion ,but she decided against it. She'd read them all ,and she'd always read things in chronological order ,so she'd keep the trend going even now. She turned to the first story A Taboo Chocolate , A story about an elf named June her adopted son Evern that's relationship changed because of a well intentioned goblin.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Roleplay is hard to write because half the time I wonder of it comes off as cringe expect for the internally cringy. Fuckin hell.**

**This chapter was like the first I thought of ,but do to rolling a d6 it was like 3rd gem. That's why we don't leave things to chance. On a side note I decided to do some...'research' about Peridot and why for some reasons I though of her as the raunchy gem in Steven's harem. As I found out depending on the sight either Pearl or Peridot has the most 'material' on them. I don't know what to do with this information. Like I found this out 1 hour ago.**

**On a side note when I originally wrote this I forgot in universe this was suppose to be Friday ,so I made the chapter saying she had the math test tomorrow...on a Saturday. I think 've fixed all traces of it.**

**Anyway Like my other stories I'll send recommendations to other stories. I'll do 5 since I forgot to do this before hand...Goddamn it. Oh I've also got 1 for each gem ,and Peridot gets 2 since it's her chapter I do this on ,and technically chapter 3 should go to Connie ,but I don't know. I don't read a lot Connie because well...I've made **

**Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar by ThatGuyPlaton - First off it's complete which is always a plus ,but other than that it's got a good OC. Despite being a Stevidot fic Connie's also not a complete bitch. She is a little bit in the beginning ,but she gets out of it really fast so there something to like. It's also got it's own artwork done to help see a few things. I would recommend the Archive of our own version because the artwork shows up ,and a few minor cosmetic which improves it.**

**Living Arrangements by sinderella0069 - Technically this is like 5 stories because he has it in 5 parts and their all good, but I'm only counting the first since it's called that. Yeah it's where a certain...idea came from. Pretty sure Connie's also pretty chill here ,but I'd have to reread the entire series ,not that I'd be appose to that.**

**Christ sake there's no fucking Nephrite tag...just Centipede Mother...fuck there ain't a lot of that either. Why do I complicate my own life?**

**Love Like You by ****MicroGalaxies - it's not shipping it's just friendship. It's also really short ,and really fucking old...like before we found out her name old. It's still a pretty good read in my opinion. **

**Would that make you happy? by Wolfinshipclothing - It's basically just Steven and Jasper round 2 ,but like waaay more intents. I lack word and currently awareness to speak. I've been up too long with too much coffee again. You'd think I learn.**

**Know this last one feels obvious. I feel like a lot of people already read it ,but fuck it it's good.**

**Don't Even Bother By GlassHawk - Of all the stories I recommend you read this one. Surprisingly it's aged like a fine wine ,and given Steven Universe Future it feels right at home with all the current Angst and depression. It's also more lie a platonic or friendship Steven and Peridot since she's basically given a redemption arc...oh yeah this stories THAT old. It's good tho ,and as wholesome as it is occasionally gut wrenching.**

**Now I need to go pass out before I do something stupid.**

**P.S. The whole adult book thing. Well my mom did something somewhat similar...**

**Edit: (3/8/2020) Well that's the last of the edits. That wasn't something i expected to do ,but it pays to recheck your stuff once in a while.**


End file.
